


The Fourth Kiss

by spain_young



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 06:28:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3559556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spain_young/pseuds/spain_young
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard and Denis are welcoming their fourth kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fourth Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> 就是过来存个档顺便充实一下这个惨淡的CP下惨淡的fandom数量（哭泣

 

 

 

_____________________________________________________

  

Denis腰酸，且背疼。半天的体力劳动下来，还没挨着沙发他的眼皮子就牢牢黏在了一起。

 

 

 

哦，可不是那种腰酸，也不是那种背疼，更不是那种体力劳动。今天是Gerard的生日，天不亮他就提着大包小包偷偷跑到Gerard家里，开始为队友准备惊喜派对。昨晚和几个好友商量着，好说歹说才把Gerard灌醉了哄到其中一人的家里留宿，剩下的则在凌晨时分相约主人公的家门口，现在就差Denis一个人来开门。

 

 

 

至于Denis为什么会有Gerard家的钥匙，这又是另一个话题，暂且不谈。

 

 

 

「我靠你们来这么早？！」

 

 

 

「就等你了这么磨蹭，搞紧开门！」

 

 

 

「袋子是我提！钥匙是我拿！门是我开！我拿啥开！拿嘴么！」

 

 

 

Denis一脸愤恨，他两只手都不得空，怀里还抱着生日蛋糕的盒子。

 

 

 

「你咋这么鸡婆！」朋友接过他手中的东西，「搞紧搞紧！人要醒了！」

 

 

 

众人鱼贯而入，不大的空间顿时变得有些狭窄，Denis明确了各人的分工，随即大家就投入了井然有序的准备工作。屋子里有种默契的安静，然而没过多久，这种默契就在朋友准备往墙上贴气球时被Denis打破。

 

 

 

「等一下！」 正在准备零食的Denis大吼，冲过去把人推下了板凳。「我来！」

 

 

 

「你来个锤子，你有这么高吗你来，干你的活儿去！」

 

 

 

Denis二话不说抢过粘胶，仰着头踮着脚，雄赳赳气昂昂，成功地将六个气球粘到比自己高出三个头不止的墙上。

 

 

 

气球分别是GERARD六个字母。字体是他亲自选的，样式是他亲自定的，卖家是他亲自找的，钱也是他亲自付的，粘贴这活儿他要不亲自干，他就难受，就不开心，就想砍人。

 

 

 

其实吧，这个派对本来就是他个人的主意，叫来朋友帮忙也不过是图个热闹。说到底他还是怕尴尬，而造成尴尬局面的罪魁祸首，就是他自己。

 

 

 

上周末艰难取胜拉科鲁尼亚，大家伙儿们一起去了酒吧庆祝。赢了球嘛，开心，痛快，自在，于是喝了点小酒，完了之后拉着旁边人的手就死都不放了。据Reyes描述，Gerard的袖子是这次事故的重灾区，上面留下了大片鲜明的鼻涕和口水的印记。

 

 

 

「你他妈在逗我。」听完Reyes的话，Denis想把自己脑仁抠出来踩上三十脚——如果他还有脑仁的话。

 

 

 

可这不是重点。

 

「可这不是重点，」Reyes说，一副好戏还在后头的样子，「然后你就拼命往Gerard怀里蹭，对着他说‘Te amarrrrrrrrrrrré’……」（西语：我爱你）

 

 

 

Denis霎时满脸通红，只一心想吊死在球门横梁上。

 

 

 

「我操……我还说了啥……」

 

 

 

「Gerard捂着你的嘴说你醉了要把你送回家，然后就没有然后了。」Reyes耸了耸肩，一脸意犹未尽。

 

 

 

酒精害人啊，他想，但之后训练时队友们也只是充其量开开玩笑，并没有太把这事当回事儿，于是他也没把这事当回事儿。然而随后的一周内他明显察觉到了Gerard的不对劲，或者说简单点，是Gerard对自己有意的疏远。

 

 

 

跑步时他想搭话，Gerard扭头装作在跟Reyes聊得火热，后者听到前者对自己说「对啊没错我也是这么想的你说得太在理了服气」时简直满头雾水。训练中途休息时他跑到人座位旁边，屁股还没挨着地，Gerard就站起来喊着「哎呀教练我想请教您一个问题！」然后冲教练跑了过去。Denis打赌，根据教练的面部表情变化，Gerard一定是问的「您今天晚饭想吃啥？」

 

 

 

终于训练结束，他站在门口等着堵人，Gerard见了他竟然直接扭头进了厕所。

 

 

 

他气不过了，冲进厕所，弯腰从门缝里挨个挨个看过去，找到Gerard的双脚之后他使劲砸着隔间的门。

 

 

 

「Deulofeu你有病吧！你是不是有病！你这人怎么这么小心眼！这点玩笑都开不起！」

 

 

 

门都快被他砸穿，Gerard还是不吭气。Denis也没辙了，恶狠狠地踹了好几脚门，随后骂骂咧咧地走掉了。

 

 

 

「Gerard Deulofeu，你就是个王八羔子！」

 

 

 

只有他自己清楚，那晚的话并不是玩笑，酒后吐真言是没错，告白时他半醒半醉，也是借着酒劲才说出口，关键是说了那句话后他就直接嗨翻过去，那以后说了些啥他一点也记不起来。之前是有心没胆，虽然暗恋痛苦，但他实在不愿意连朋友都没得做，现在可好，这人吓得他连心都不敢再有。

 

 

 

只是现在好巧不巧赶上Gerard生日，他过意不去，想着借此惊喜跟人冰释前嫌，往后要还能照常做朋友，他也就心满意足。

 

 

 

所以这次派对他亲力亲为，势必要给Gerard打造一个温暖舒适的生日气氛。

 

 

 

此刻他意气风发地拍拍手，从凳子上跳下来。朋友站在客厅中央看了看气球的整体效果，然后走过来冲着他脑袋就是一大耳巴子。

 

 

 

「你他妈贴的什么狗屎玩意儿！」

 

 

 

Denis捂着头后退了几步。

 

 

 

「……我操，贴歪了。」

 

 

 

朋友暗骂了句傻逼，他也不打算管了，把零食果盘端出来摆好后整个人都游走在虚脱的边缘，一上午忙东忙西累到不行，就这么在沙发上睡死过去。

 

 

 

他睡得很沉，没有做梦，有一瞬间以为自己在做梦，但随即意识到是有人在挠他的脸。

 

 

 

他睁开眼却一片漆黑，两只手蒙住了他的双眼。

 

 

 

「Gerard？」

 

 

 

「你猜？」

 

 

 

他在漆黑的空间里翻了个白眼，但想到Gerard今日对他态度有些出乎意料的好转，他也只好耐着性子陪这人弱智一回。

 

 

 

「猜对有奖励不？」

 

 

 

「有。猜错要惩罚哦。」

 

 

 

「Sergio Roberto？」

 

 

 

「错。」

 

 

 

他还没来得及咧嘴笑人幼稚，嘴唇就被堵住了。

 

 

 

虽然封堵只有几秒，比一个门将封堵射门花的时间还要短，但那也是，严格意义上的，一个吻。

 

 

 

Gerard吻了他，Gerard吻了他，Gerard吻了他。

 

 

 

「继续啊。」

 

 

 

「…………Oli……Torres？」

 

 

 

「又错啦。」

 

 

 

这次他稍有准备，嘴唇微启，踌躇着，忐忑着，等待着吻的到来。又一次的蜻蜓点水，Gerard咬了咬他的下嘴唇，留下两个并不明显的齿痕。他心里的涟漪一圈一圈荡漾开来。

 

 

 

「我知道了！Gerard Deulofeu！」

 

 

 

「这回对了。」Gerard拿开覆在他眼上的手。但并没有第三个吻了。

 

 

 

他有些失落地揉了揉眼睛，略不情愿地坐直了身子。

 

 

 

「奖励呢？」他问。

 

 

 

「这个要等等才能告诉你。」Gerard起身，扎进了朋友堆里。

 

 

 

真是可恶，Denis瞪着Gerard的背影，瞪到两眼充血。

 

 

 

最可恶的是，吻了他两次的这人之后就好像什么都没发生过，切蛋糕连看也不看他，吃饭喝酒都假装之前吻自己两次的不是他而是空气。

 

 

 

空气你妹，空气有牙齿么！Denis抿着自己的下嘴唇，看着一群人聚在一起拍合照，Gerard蹲在中间一手揽一个兄弟，头顶就是那串字母样式的气球，而自己只能站在最边上，他心里说不上来的憋屈，连动作都不自然极了。

 

 

 

Gerard是在逗他玩，他想，一定是。什么示好，什么奖励，说白了就是想报复。

 

 

 

可之前努力压抑下去的心，努力消磨掉的暗恋，在这一刻又开始扑通扑通地复苏，以疯狂的速度蔓延膨胀，他止都止不住。

 

 

 

他穿过互相道别的朋友们走到门前，决意离开之际被叫住了。

 

 

 

「大家慢走，谢谢今天为我准备的派对，我很高兴！呀Denis！你留下！」Gerard在客厅里扯着嗓子叫，众人十分不解，「Denis留下……帮我收拾屋子！」

 

 

 

大家迅速作鸟兽散，他回过头，被Gerard拉到厨房里，怀里被塞进一碟盘子。

 

 

 

「洗吧。」

 

 

 

「……那你干嘛？」

 

 

 

Gerard亮了亮手中的毛巾，「我负责擦啊。」

 

 

 

Denis非常不爽，将盘子一股脑儿扔进水池，转身就要走。

 

 

 

「诶诶诶，哪有你这么不负责的！」Gerard拉住他。

 

 

 

「我哪不负责了？我又不是你家洗碗工又不是你家保姆！」

 

 

 

「谁跟你说这个了，」Gerard也急，两人大眼瞪小眼，半天支支吾吾也没吐出个明白字儿来。

 

「我是说，哪有你这样跟人告了白把人强吻了就甩手不干的！」

 

 

 

「……你说啥！你说话才是要负点责！强吻人的不是你吗少血口喷人了你王八蛋！」

 

 

 

「我跟你告白了吗，那天晚上跟我告白的不是你是鬼啊！」

 

 

 

「我不就说了句我爱你，队友之间说我爱你怎么了！我天天都对着比托洛说我爱你！」

 

 

 

「不是这个，操，」Gerard气得在厨房里绕圈圈，「你真不记得你之后说什么了？」

 

 

 

Denis愣了，靠在门板上舌头都伸不直。

 

 

 

「我说啥了？」

 

 

 

U20刚见你我就喜欢你，我一直喜欢你。在U21也喜欢你，在巴塞罗那也喜欢你，在塞维利亚更喜欢你，就是没头没脑地喜欢你。你首发我就开心，进球我就更开心了，要是那时我也在场上，你冲过来抱着我的话，我就开心得不得了，感觉自己在天上飞。巴萨想把你买回去，我知道，收回你比收回我几率更大，我也知道，你回去吧，回去拿冠军，拿了冠军我也开心。你别回去啊，我不想你回去，你走了谁跟我一起唱K一起泡吧一起跑步啊，我想你怎么办，我病了怎么办，你病了怎么办，啊呸呸呸呸，你想我了怎么办，你想我吗，你别忘了我啊……

 

 

 

「然后你就吻了我，在你家门口吻了我。」Gerard说完了，Denis已经暗自跳了一百次楼了。

 

 

 

 

 

「你说话啊。」

 

 

 

Denis脸红，「没啥好说的。」

 

 

 

「我就知道你不是认真的，你编的，可我是来真的，我等到你告白也开心得不得了，我就是害怕你开玩笑，结果你真的是在开玩笑，那我怎么办，我喜欢你啊我怎么办……」

 

 

 

「你亲了两次我只亲了一次还不是算我亏！你咋不说我怎么办！」

 

 

 

Denis踮起脚，一如那个初春料峭的晚上，空气也是湿润的，随时要滴出水来。他吻了Gerard，唇舌香软，齿间缠绵，少年气盛，心却懵懂开窍，四瓣相接牵扯出晶莹的丝线。

 

 

 

「这本来是我要给你的奖励诶……」

 

 

 

Denis咬了咬他的下嘴唇，留下两个鲜明的齿痕，「……就你屁话多。」

 

 

 

 

 

END


End file.
